


Wavering

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-13
Updated: 2008-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes she wavers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wavering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



There have been days when she wavers in her hatred. Days when she sits down and remembers the man that handled her 'kill' of him in that brackish water so calmly. The young man with the stellar record that soared to new heights as her student comes to mind so easily.

She even falls prey to remembering the early years of marriage fondly, his leaves home, caring for her and their children. She remembers that is was him who taught the elder boy to shoot, who smiled fondly over the quieter boy's other talents.

Then she remembers her younger son's voice, and all fondness and foolishness leaves her again.


End file.
